


Notes

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - bonus challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, sending notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of silly notes sending in class. </p><p>(Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

Arthur: Come on! It's just one evening.

Merlin: No!

Arthur: I'll even order pizza!

Merlin: No! I don't have time for this.

Arthur: Merliiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Merlin: Absolutely not!

Gwaine: Seriously, Arthur. Just ask him out properly instead of begging him to come help you study for the History test. All you want to study with him is the male anatomy!

Arthur: Shut up, Gwaine! Don't listen to him Merlin. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

Merlin: Weeeeeell... When it comes to the male anatomy, I might actually have a few holes to fill...

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
